Snow White
Origin One day in winter before Snow White was born, her real mother was sitting by the window embroidering at an ebony frame. And she pricked her finger, so she opened the window and shook the drop of blood on the snow outside. And it looked so beautiful that she said, "Oh, how I wish I had a little daughter with hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood. She'd never had a baby before; but a little while after a baby daughter was born with those very features. But then Snow White's mother died and the King married another. As long as the King lived, the Queen was as sweet as sugar to Snow White. Then, she grew awfully jealous of Snow White. Of course, everybody loved the Princess best. First Brangomar pretended that Snow White might grow up vain, so she took away all her princessy clothes and made her wear old, rag-baggety things. Then she pretended that she might grow up lazy, so she made her sweep and dust the Palace. And Snow White is really almost like a kitchen-maid, and sleeps in a little closet under the stairs where the servants keep the umbrellas and overshoes. Eventually, the Wicked Queen sent Snow White in the woods with a huntsman who was under orders to kill her. However, Snow White convinced the huntsman to spare her life and she escaped further into the forests. There, she met seven dwarves who gave her a home and protected her. The Wicked Queen, learning that Snow White was still alive, made several attempts to kill the fairest maiden herself. On one attempt, she was nearly successful with a poisoned apple, but Snow White's life was saved by the dashing prince. Snow White married the prince and the two of them made the Wicked Queen pay for her crimes. Notes *In the original stories, the Wicked Queen, the huntsman, and the handsome prince were not named. The names Brangomar/Alice, Berthold, and Florimond came from later adaptations. *Although most believe the Snow White contained in this story is a different character than the one who appears in Snow-White and Rose-Red, there is no solid evidence to confirm this (other than this Snow White not having a hyphen while the other does). With the original author of this tale being lost to time, no one will ever know the true intention of this Snow-White's origin versus the other's. See Also *Wikipedia *Comic Vine *Once Upon a Time Wiki *Disney Wiki *Shrek Wiki *DC Wiki Category:Literary Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Shrek Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Antarctic Press Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Archie Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters Category:Gilberton Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:White Themed Characters Category:Cold Themed Characters Category:White Family Characters Category:ABC Characters Category:EC Characters Category:German Characters Category:Unknown Creator Category:Unknown Debuts Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:Boom! Studios Character Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Damsel-in-Distress Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters